She's Gone: Chapter 1
by DarkAngel6
Summary: Relena unexpectadly dies, ans Heero is left awash in feelings he has never felt before. Can he get over her death? R&R!


Cold blue eyes stared at the beeping green line that jumped across the dark monitor. They looked at the figure that was suffering beneath it. Even in a dull hospital gown, nothing could dull the golden radiance from the beautiful hair that was sprayed about it, or the beauty the pale figure held. Shining sapphire eyes opened briefly and held the cold ice blue ones. Those eyes shone with a deep love for the ice blue ones. They also shone with the figure's peace and tranquillity. Again, the eyes closed, never to be opened again. An angry loud beep shot across the room as the green line became slower and slower until it stopped completely. Doctors rushed in as the cold ice blue eyes stared out from the shadows. She was gone.  
  
Heero shut the door to the black limo he had ridden in. His pale eyes showed no emotion, as they never had in that perfect soldier For a second the cold silent wall slipped away, showing a horrible pain, of fear, hurt, and betrayal. But again, control regained, the eyes became emotionless.   
  
He walked toward the mansion of the late Relena Peacecraft. Only that morning had it been publicly announced that the former Sanc Kingdom leader was dead. Heero was soon followed by Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. Wufei had not yet heard the news, for no transmissions to him in space could be reached. Trowa held a sobbing Quatre, a controlled look like Heero's on his face. Hints of tears almost leaked out of violet eyes, the usual cheerfulness gone from Duo's face.  
  
Heero beckoned at the others. They entered her "humble home" as she always put it. A morbid, deathly silence filled the house, for even Quatre had stopped crying. The felt like Relena, her smell, possessions, energy, and love of life filling every corner. Silently, the company of four mad their way through the house choosing some of her small things to remember her by. When they got back to the high-celinged entrance hallway, they saw two shapes moving slowly down the path. . The two shapes emerged in the light of the huge, glittering chandelier, revealing their identities to Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. In the doorway stood Lucriezia Noin Peacecraft and Miliardo Peacecraft. Several small tears like crystals flowed down Lucriezia's face. Miliardo proceeded to hand her his handkerchief.   
  
"There, there, Lu. Some woman can cry and look beautiful, but you and I know out can't. Stop crying, please." Miliardo said to comfort his wife. Again the house was filled with an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say. Where was Relena when you needed her?  
  
  
  
Several days later, the pilots, still minus Wufei who had heard the news but couldn't make it to the funeral, Lady Une, Miliardo and Lucriezia Peacecraft, Sally Po, Dorothy Catralina, and many others crowded the building where Relena's funeral was begin held. The party entered the building, and seated themselves; they were the closet thing Relena had ever had to a family. Behind them sat Quatre's twenty-eight sisters, several Preventers, all the circus members besides Trowa and Catharine, and various politicians, not to mention swarms of reporters flocked about the walls. Soon the ceremony began.   
  
All that were able sang the beginning hymn. Heero listened with deaf ears. Visions of Relena passed through his mind. Her voice echoed in his ears. She haunted him, forever. He images were interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned, and found the gentle face of Quatre peering at him, his face full of concern. "Heero, it's over. We were going back to...Relena's...mansion, and have lunch one last time there. Heero shook his head, meaning no. "Wait, what do you mean 'one last time?'" Quatre shook his head softly. "Heero? Relena specifically requested that her house be turned into a home for the refuges from the past war. I thought you knew; after today we won't be allowed in there for lunch until the renovations are complete, and even then, we will only be allowed to volunteer. Somehow, Heero," he said smiling, "I can't see you volunteering. Do you still want to skip lunch?" Heero nodded.   
  
He bid all the others farewell. He walked toward the casket, and found that the body had been cremated. Approaching from behind and seeing the puzzled look on the young man's brow and moderately young priest responded to it. "Miss Darlain requested that her body be cremated, so that it would be less painful for the public." Nodding, Heero walked out of the building found his friends already gone, and decided to visit the ruins of Saint Gabrielle's School, where he had first formally been introduced to Relena. As he approached it, he felt his heart wretch, and tears well up in his wide eyes. What is happening to me? he thought. I am the perfect, emotionless soldier. What is wrong? One tear dropped and slid down his face, turning into Relena's tear when he told her he hated her. He regained his emotions and let the tear fall to the ground.  
  
He picked his way through the rubble. Something that glittered brightly in the sunlight caught his eye. He looked around, and found it was a silver ribbon caught between two rocks. Heero approached it, suddenly and image of Relena dancing with him with that silver ribbon in her hair in his mind. He tucked it in his pocket and walked back to the funeral parlor, then called a taxi and went home.   
  
That night the moon was to bright. The light it cast off was like Relena's, bright, beautiful, loving, caring. For the second time that day and in his life, he started to cry, letting the tears fall down and soak his pale bedsheet. How could he miss Relena so much?  



End file.
